


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by rainyskies



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Derek Hale as Santa Claus, Domestic Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parent Stiles, Single Parent Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 23:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8916967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyskies/pseuds/rainyskies
Summary: Some sweet Christmas fluff. Single parent Stiles with his daughter and English tutor Derek.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank you to all of the people who organize the 12DaysofSterek event! You people are the only ones who give me motivation to write Sterek!

“And these ones, we’ll leave aside, ‘kay monkey?” Stiles smiled down at little Claudia, the kind of smile that would indefinitely give him laugh lines. But they’d also indefinitely suit him.

                He set the cookies to the side and lifted his daughter up, cradling her small body as she munched away on one of the cookies. But she still looked over his shoulder, her eyes locked on the ones Stiles said not to touch. Claudia pouted.

“Why do we have to leave those to the side?” She asked, spraying a barrage of crumbs as Stiles chuckled.

“Because Santa will be hungry. You don’t want him to bring you presents and just leave on an empty stomach, now do you?” He grinned at Claudia, pecking her with several kisses.

“I guess you’re right. Daddy never lets anyone leave on an empty stomach.” She nodded to herself, continuing to attack the star shaped cookie.

“What do you mean by that, monkey?” Stiles set Claudia down on the table as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Well, once Derek – “

“Mr. Hale.” Claudia rolled her eyes.

“Mr. Hale,” She emphasized winning a snicker from her father, “told me how nice you were.”

“Did he now?” She nodded eagerly.

“Yeah! He said you never let him leave the house without giving him a mouthful!” The little girl cheered happily, but Stiles nearly choked on his coffee, spraying it all over the table.

“Jesus Chri – “

“Cheese and rice!” Claudia yelled. Stiles was completely flushed as he mumbled sorry. “Are you okay?”

“Yes monkey, I’m fine.” He managed to say, without letting out the laughter he was trying to hide for some reason. He then cleared his throat. “Anyways, I’ll have to um, talk to Mr. Hale about that.”

“About what?” Claudia cocked her head.

“About how it’s…” Stiles looked around until the stove top caught his eye, “time for bed!” He scooped Claudia up again before she could protest, trudging up the creaky wooden stairs.

                After he tucked her into bed with a goodnight kiss, Stiles stepped back down into the living room, leaving the hallway light on to softly peer into Claudia’s room. She stared up at her ceiling, counting the glow in the dark stars Stiles and Derek – Mr. Hale – helped put up. Mr. Hale had been helping the two out ever since he started tutoring little Claudia with her English classes. He was a warm person, helpful and always comforting to be around. She remembers the first time she met him, he’d knelt down to meet her eyes, a smile that reminded her of Mickey. Claudia also remembers how her father had lost his breath laughing when she told him of Derek’s similarity to her old pet bunny named after Disney’s mascot mouse.

                Claudia giggled softly to herself, and just as she was about to drift off to sleep, the sound of the front door opening and closing, followed by the soft hushing of her father snapped her awake.

                The little girl slowly climbed out of bed, already anticipating what her father would say if she was caught. But she didn’t care, especially when she heard a very familiar laugh. She crept loser towards the stairs, the shadows of her father and another taller, broader figure walking about in an ambience of whispers and chuckles. Claudia’s sweaty palms squeaked softly against the polished wood of the bannisters as she tiptoed her way down the stairs, stopping occasionally at the sound of a creak. But her father, and whoever was down there with him didn’t seem to notice.

                Claudia finally reached the bottom of the stairs and quickly moved to the wall beside the threshold that led to the living room. Her heart raced with excitement and she felt as accomplished as all the secret agents she watched on television with her dad and Mr. Hale.

“Ho ho ho!” Claudia almost gasped at the sound as her eyes widened with curiosity. She inched closer to the threshold.

“Dude, hush up! You’ll wake Claudia!” Stiles whispered through laughter. And suddenly, the two went quiet. Confused, Claudia tried to inch closer to catch a sound, but still couldn’t hear much. She then held her breath and decided to peek into the living room.

                Her jaw dropped, but not a sound escaped from Claudia’s mouth. For there he was, standing tall in a suit of red and white, his white beard almost too fluffy to be real hair, topped off with a crimson hat. And as if seeing Santa Claus in her living room wasn’t enough, Claudia stood still, overwhelmed by the fact that Santa was standing right in front of her father, specifically lip to lip.

“Daddy?” Stiles snapped his eyes open, pushing Santa to the side who then hid behind him.

“Uh, y-yes monkey?” Her father stammered, blushing a bright red that made Santa’s suit look dull in comparison.

“Were you kissing Santa Claus?”  

                And so, Christmas came and went, as did December, and New Years followed by January. But Claudia never stopped singing how she saw her daddy kissing Santa Claus. Even though she knew very well who Santa Claus really was, and did not fail to sing her little melody during her tutoring sessions with Mr. Hale.

               


End file.
